


On A Whim

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Even though Akiteru's objectively smart, he can be incredibly dumb.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	On A Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ro, who not only encouraged this little nugget of an idea on discord, but also made sure that it was readable.
> 
> If only I could get this half-hour turnaround kind of motivation on my multichaps, which I swear I'm still working on!

The club room is crowded as a multitude of sweaty boys stow their gear after another extremely difficult practice, but Akiteru sees the top of an unruly but short mop of hair just at chin height, and he can’t help himself. Before his moderately-intelligent brain can maneuver and stop the motion, he stops and rests his elbow on Udai’s head.

Here’s the thing: Akiteru knows his spot as the third year nobody with an okay sense of humour, but Udai was even more well known as the intense ace with a bit of a temper. The club room goes silent, and Akiteru’s peers look on in fear, even as Udai stays still. Before Akiteru could have a chance at moving his arm away and rushing to safety, Udai uses his lightning-fast reflexes to jab him in the ribs.

Akiteru keels over, clutching at his side, and when Udai turns around, he is a vision in all his furious glory. The same look of intensity that makes even the Iron Wall of Dateko quake at Udai’s feet is fully trained on Akiteru, enough that it overwhelms his senses.

The moment breaks as Akiteru stands up to his full height, and as he rubs at the spot where Udai’s elbow and one of his peers laughs, “And here I thought that Tsukishima was smart.” Akiteru cheerfully waves off his mistake, and makes his way back home.

Even as the autumn air chills his skin, it doesn’t match the chilly nature of that glare that ignites something unexplained within him.

Years later, in a Tokyo stadium where neither of them are playing, Akiteru watches as glimpses of that former intensity dance across Udai’s face. They evaporate as soon as he turns to face Akiteru.

He doesn’t want to use Udai as an armrest anymore. No, Akiteru longs for a lot more.


End file.
